from hello
by spacewolft57
Summary: Bon Jovi song "You Had Me from Hello" telling a little about kim and rons past.


Author's Opening Notes: Okay, here's a little Song Fic that I've had brewing in the back of my mind for a few months now. We all know those famous lines from Jerry McGuire, but for me the real emotion of those words are heard in the Bon Jovi song "You Had Me from Hello" from their CD BOUNCE. So I now present to you, Linear Ranger's Kim Possible Song Fan Fiction, "From Hello"

The Stoppable residence sat a few miles outside Middleton, CO. It was nestled peacefully in the countryside, with a beautiful view of tree-covered mountains in the back, and peaceful fields all around. This magnificent manner had been a gift to Ron and Kim Stoppable on their wedding day, almost three years ago.  
>The sun had sat a little over an hour ago, and the time was soon approaching for the happy couple, and world famous heroes, to leave for a Middleton Dinner Gala. Actually, to be truthful, the event had already begun, but the blonde just stood there looking at his stunning wife, as she was still in the midst of preparing herself.<br>Ron stood there smiling, but Kim was too preoccupied to see. She was finishing up fixing her hair and makeup, but she was still wearing her bathrobe, and needed to decide which dress she was going to wear. She walked out of the bathroom, past her loving husband, took a dress in each hand and asked herself, "The black dress with red shoes, or the red dress with black shoes?" Then as she was looking them over, she asked, "Ron, what time is it?"  
>He glanced at the clock and said, "About half past eight."<br>This caused further panic in Kim, as she quickly chose the red dress and ran back to the bathroom. But before she got into the room, Ron stopped her, and said with that 'Ron-Shine' of a smile, "KP, its okay, just takes your time."  
>Kim slowed down; loving how her Ron still called her 'KP' even though she was now Kim Stoppable, and said, "I love you," kissed him and went in to change.<p>

_At the mirror you fix your hair and put your makeup on  
>You're insecure about what clothes to wear<br>I can't see nothing wrong  
>To me you look so beautiful when you can't make up your mind<br>It's half past eight, it's getting late  
>It's OK, take your time<br>_

While Kim finished up, Ron walked over into the main part of the master bedroom. He strode over to the dress, where there were numerous picture frames. Each one held momentous events from the lives of both of them. Then one on the left, in a gold frame, grabbed his attention. He picked the photograph up slowly, smiling as he looked at the tick in time. The picture was from Kim & Ron's first day of pre-school. It was at the end of the day, after Kim and Ron had first met and become friends.

_Standing here my hands in my pockets  
>Like I have a thousand times<br>Thinking back it took one breath  
>One word to change my life<br>_

FLASHBACK SEQUENCE FROM RON'S PERSPECTIVE  
>"I'll just stand over here, out of the way of everyone else."<br>He stood there, hoping to avoid contact with anyone, knowing he'd only be made fun on.  
>"Hey, something touched my foot."<br>As the young blonde turned to see what it was, he soon saw a red ball and then someone coming after the object. However, instead of turning away, for some reason he remained there gazing.  
>"Hello," the cute, kind red haired girl said to him with a smile.<p>

END OF FLASHBACK

_The first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
>if I never told you I just want you to know<br>you had me from hello  
><em>

It was about a quarter past nine when they finally arrived at the dinner, at the Middleton Grand Ballroom. There were many well-known figures in the room, along with Kim's parents. Though the moment Mister and Misses Stoppable walked into the room, many of them began approaching Kim and wanting to ask her questions.

While Ron was use to this and thought nothing of it, Kim still was disappointed that so many people were unable to see the true hero in her husband. As more people came up to get Kim's attention, Ron kissed her hand and said softly, "I'll go get us some punch."

While many ladies were asking Kim questions, none of them were actually being heard. Kim turned to them, politely held up a hand with a smile and said, "I'm sorry ladies, but you'll have to excuse me."  
>Ron stood holding a glass and was about to reach the ladle for the punch, when the hand he had put a wedding band on years ago, took his. He looked to Kim smiling and did not say a word. She led him out to the dance floor and they held each other close as they danced slowly to the music. After a few moments, Kim put her lips up to Ron's ear and said, "I love you."<p>

_When we walk into a crowded room it's like we're all alone  
>Everybody tries to kidnap your attention<br>You just smile and steal the show  
><em>

_You come to me and take my hand  
>We start dancin' slow<br>You put your lips up to my ear and whisper way down low_

FLASHBACK SEQUENCE FROM KIM'S PERSPECTIVE  
>"But what if I really can't make a friend, what if Daddy's wrong."<br>The Red Haired girl stood looking out across the playground wondering to herself. She soon picked up a red ball that no one had taken and stared it, wishing someone would play ball with her.  
>"Hey, that boy is just standing there alone with his head down."<br>The child walked within a few feet of the young lad, she coughed softly, but he didn't hear her. Feeling defeated, she dropped the ball, but was frightened as she saw it roll and touch the boy's foot.  
>"Oh, no. Okay, ummm say hello to him."<br>Something, something she did not yet know, sparked in her as she saw the blonde boy's face for the first time. She saw a unique smile she'd never seen before, framed by sets of freckles, as he said, "Hello."

END OF FLASHBACK

_From the first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
>If I never told you I just want you to know<br>You had me from hello_

It was now deep into the night. The couple had returned home and had since turned in for the night. There they lay in their bed, holding each other close. Ron was wearing his normal pajamas and Kim in Ron's old red jersey. She had taken on wearing the article at night ever since college. They always held each other close at night, and wore smiles all through the hours of rest, feeling each other's heartbeats and at that moment, were dreaming the same memory.

_And when you're lying down beside me  
>I feel your heartbeat to remind me...<br>_

FLASHBACK SEQUENCE FROM 3rd PERSON'S PERSPECTIVE  
>the two children stood there smiling at each other, their nervousness had faded easily, and now a feeling of security and comfort started to grow in its place.<br>"I'm Kim, Kim Possible," the red haired child said, "What's yours?"  
>"My what," the boy asked confused.<br>The girl giggled and said, "Your name, what's your name?"  
>He laughed in spite of himself and said, "I'm Ron Stoppable."<br>"Do you want to be friends," Kim asked, extending her hand to the lad.  
>Ron's smile widened as he took her hand and said, "Sure."<br>The two ran off to play, while the other kids were in larger groups, those two only needed each othe

_The first time I saw you it felt like coming home_  
><em>If I never told you I just want you to know<br>You had me from hello  
>From hello<br>From hello_  
>END FLASHBACK<p>

As the dream faded, they remained in slumber. However, at the same moment, both of them whispered in their sleep to the other, the three words, "I love you."

End

Author's Closing Notes: So it has been quite a while since I've written anything Fan Fiction wise. This song really struck a cord to me as I listened to it on my creative mp3 at home. I thought, "This would really make a good Kim Possible Fan Fiction". As with many Bon Jovi songs, they're really a great story being told, and I thought this song fit a Kim Possible story.

I hope everyone enjoyed this little bit of fluff. I'll see if I can't stay more regular on getting fan fiction works out.

Oh, and as always, Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable are copyright and trademark of the Walt Disney Company. "You Had Me From Hello" is copyright and trademark of Bon Jovi and Island Records. And to every one that posted the reviews for my other stories Thank you all. you all make my day ^.^


End file.
